Bubble Bubble, Foil the Trouble
by WalkingAlong
Summary: “Oh right, if we don’t find him- he’ll be bubbled to death!” Wally hollered back, he didn’t know why he cared about that hamster so much to risk his life…but he knew he had too. One-Shot.


_So, I watched a movie similar to this situation and totally had to write about it- it had Doris Day in it I think, but anyway, the situation was so cute and something I had to write about. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Wally stared at the dirty dishes in the sink, long and stern. He utterly despised doing chores, dishes none the less. His hatred for cleanness has drove him for the past few weeks to get away with not having to wash the empire building tall amount of dishes. Whenever the group told him it was his turn for the chore he would make up lame excuses as "My mom wants me home" or "I have homework to do at the library" (hard to believe, huh?).

But this time, the group got serious. Nigel threatened to suspend Wally if he didn't do the dishes, which is a bit harsh- but this has been going on for almost 3 months. However, Wally got lucky. The kitchen now had an automatic dishwasher, problem was…he didn't know how to work it.

"Hm…do I just throw the bowls and crud in here and press on? Or do I press on then throw them in? Or do I leave the door open or leave it close? Ugh!!! This is giving me such a headache!" Wally screamed to himself, about to pull his blond locks out.

He suddenly noticed a giggle coming from the corner of the room, he turned around and saw none other than Kuki and one them hamsters.

"What ya doin'?" Kuki asked confused at the situation. Wally never cleaned, much less wear a light pink apron and yellow gloves. "You look funny!" Kuki giggled while pointing at the humiliating apparel on the boy.

"Oh, shut up." Wally said, turning around and returning to trying to figure out how to use the dishwasher.

"Sorry." Kuki said sincerely, giving Wally a light hug behind him. Wally could feel his face start to warm from the touch of oriental girl around him.

"Eh, it's okay Kooks. I'm just frustrated with this cruddy machine. I don't know how to use it." Wally said, pushing Kuki's arm off of him.

"If you want, I can help you." Kuki said, blushing slightly.

For the next hour her and Wally rinsed and loaded the dishes into the machine (there were lots of dishes). Wally rinsed and Kuki loaded. During this time, it was a bit awkward at first until they had an interesting conversation ranging from how mean Nigel was being and how funny Wally looked.

"So, what do we do now?" Wally asked, once he noticed all the dishes were in.

"You put soap in it and turn it on." Kuki replied, "While you do that, I'll get Butterscotch (the hamster) some carrots to chew on." Kuki made way to the fridge to get the hungry hamster some food.

Wally couldn't help but smile, and kind of stare at her while she cutely examined the fridge for food, while loading the dish detergent into the dishwasher. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to where he was putting the soap and to much of it. He lifted the machine's door and pressed the button "Super Fast Turbo Wash," assuming that was the right setting.

Wally made his way over to Kuki at the fridge and giggled slightly to himself, if was funny that a girl cared so much over a cruddy hamster.

"Do you need help?" Wally asked, noticing how time consuming finding carrots for the hamster was.

"No, I think I fed Butterscotch all the carrots last week." Kuki said, an uncharacteristic frown filling her face.

"That's okay, um…how about we go to the grocery store…you know, me and…you?" Wally asked, his face turning a deep red.

Kuki's face lit up automatically, "What a great idea! We need to get celery too, Butterscotch LOVES celery, and we can get cookies, and milk, and gum, but not sugar-free gum. Sugar-free is just nasty, and and we can get brownie mix, and---" Kuki said while making way to the treehouse's outside door. Wally followed after her, forgetting the hamster…and the dishwasher. He was to busy admiring the girl's vibrant energy.

* * *

When the two returned it had been nearly an hour and bubbles were coming out the windows.

"What's happening?" Kuki asked running up to the treehouse door, opening the front door, and having 10 feet of bubbles falling upon her head, soaking her. "Wally, what did you do?!" She screamed, turning around angrily at him.

"I…um…I'll get help!" Wally took out his KND cell phone and made a quick call while Kuki went into the treehouse. Wally followed Kuki into the kitchen and couldn't find her underneath all the bubbles that were up to the ceiling. "Kuki, Kuki, where are you?!!!" Wally hollered, diving into the bubbles to find her.

"I'm over here! Help me find Butterscotch! I can't find him!" Kuki hollered back, revealing herself by standing up just barely over the flood of bubbles.

"Oh right, if we don't find him- he'll be bubbled to death!" Wally hollered back, he didn't know why he cared about that hamster so much to risk his life…but he knew he had too.

Wally dove under the bubbles and found Butterscotch inside a floor cabinet. Wally put the hamster into his hand while diving out. "Kuki I found…him…" Wally stopped talking, where was she this time? Wally threw the hamster outside the window onto the balcony and began looking for Kuki.

"Kooks, Kuki!" Wally said, this time he was more worried, that is until he stepped across something hard on the floor. Wally bended down and lift up the unconscious girl, since the floor was wet he assumed she slipped and fell.

All of a sudden the kitchen door flew open and there was the KND Fire Patrol.

"Where's the…fire? Bubbles? You called us over bubbles?" One of the firekids said.

"Um…yeah, I didn't know who else to call." Wally said nervously, awkwardly holding Kuki in his arms.

"Okay…well let's, um…handle this?" the firekid said, the firekid examined the room and found the source of mess, the dishwasher. While he turned it off the other firekids took buckets and started dumping the suds out the window. Five minutes later there were a few suds in the room and there was hardly any damage done to the room.

"Well, we got to go, urgent fire down the road- something over a popcorn bag catching on fire." The firekid said, with that the fire patrol ran outside to their firewagons.

"Thanks guys!" Wally yelled out to them, Wally then turned his attention back to Kuki. "Come on Kuki!" Wally said softly to her. Unsure of what to do to an unconscious person other that let them rest, a though fell upon him. _Hm…maybe I can come up with the excuse that I thought she drowned in bubbles if she wakes up._

Wally leaned over Kuki on the floor and did an action that appalled him a bit, but was very attractive at the same time. Wally came in slowly and planted his lips on her. He could feel her breathing already, but he was the dumb one, right?

He moved his lips slowly over hers, fearing what would happen if anyone saw them right then. He then began to feel Kuki kiss him back, making his heart pump faster and face reddening.

Kuki slowly opened her eyes and saw Wally hovering above her face, awkward as it was…she liked it. The feeling of their kiss made her skin tingle slightly, she was about to close her eyes until Wally opened his, staring at her. Shocked, embarrassed, eye to eye.

"Ahh!" Wally shrieked, sweat now running on his palms. "I'm…um…I can explain, I was giving you…mouth to mouth…because I thought you…uh…drowned in the bubbles?." Wally said, the statement sounding more like a question.

Kukie couldn't help but laugh, "That was mouth to mouth?!" Kuki asked inbetween fits of laughter. Only causing Wally to turn redder in color, Kuki noticed and straightened herself out. "Because…that was more of a kiss….and I liked it…a lot." Kuki said softly, blushing hot pink.

"I…understand if you don't want to be friends any-what?" Wally said, now computing what the asian girl just said.

"I…liked the kiss…a lot." Kuki said shyly, staring at floor rather than Wally.

"Oh okay…because I liked it too." Wally said, blushing like wildfire. Suddenly a boisture of laughter came from the other room.

"What do you call a dog that likes taking bubble baths? A sham-POODLE!" Hoagie said, laughing alone to his joke.

"That was just bad." Abby said, slapping her head with embarrassment for him.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to burst you bubble!" Hoagie cracked again.

"Numbuh 2, your not funny- if you don't stop, you will be punished. Now, can someone explain why there's suds all over the house and why Butterscotch is covered wet with bubbles." Nigel ordered, directing the question to Kuki and Wally.

"Um…I can explain…well, the treehouse was hit by meteor and caught on fire, so I had to open the dishwasher and let it…defeat it?" Wally asked, unsure if they would buy his "manly" story.

"And then why were you kissing Kuki?" Numbuh 1 asked, trying to hide his laughter over Wally's embarrassment.

"I…uh…she drowned…in the bubbles?" Wally said, unsure if they would buy that too.

"Okay. Well, then since your so good at doing the dishes, putting out fires, and doing mouth to mouth recuperation, I guess you wouldn't mind doing the dishes for now on." Nigel smirked, causing Abby and Hoagie to chuckle under their breath.

"I…uh…ugh!!!" Wally scowled until Kuki grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Wally, I'll help you with the dishes…and, maybe you can give me "mouth to mouth" more often." Kuki said with a small nervous yet flirty smile. Wally couldn't help but smile back while blushing red.

"You can count on me boss." Wally said.

"How about I teach you how to really do mouth to mouth?" Kuki said quietly to Wally so only he could hear.

Wally's heart almost leapt out of his chest, "You can practice on my rainbow monkeys!" Kuki squealed, dragging Wally into her bed room.

Once the two were gone, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie stared at the suddy kitchen and clean sink.

"Well, at least he got the job done." Abby said.

"Yeah, and just think- if he was a cheetah and did this every week, eventually he'll be…Spotless!!!" Hoagie snorted, slapping his knee at how "funny" it was.

"Numbuh 2! Stop it!" Nigel yelled at him.

"I wonder if birds are the ones who took the suds out, if they did I guess their…Robber Ducks!!!" Hoagie said, trying to be funny…again.

"That's it Numbuh 2! You are officially on Bathroom Duty for the next year!" Nigel said, walking away. Leaving Hoagie and Abby alone.

"Well, if I didn't know any better Hoagie, it's all down the toilet from here." Abby joked back, walking away, leaving Hoagie with a plunger and a scuba mask.

"Aww…come on! I was totally going to use that joke later!" Hoagie sighed, taking on his next mission of the bathroom.

* * *

_I haven't wrote anything in awhile but I was inspired after seeing a movie on Turner Classic Movies with a man not knowing how to work a washing machine and bubbles drowning his house, calling the fire department, and almost bubbling to death a dog. I hope I translated that well- except it was the dishwasher and not the washing machine._

_I really hope you liked it!_

_Review please, and don't hate me for what I did to Hoagie as punishment for his bad jokes._

_Love, Kenge!_


End file.
